


Midnight Kiss

by Kiwi_pierce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Midnight Kiss, OtayuriNewYear2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_pierce/pseuds/Kiwi_pierce
Summary: It's their first new year together, and Otabek and Yuri celebrate with a kiss.





	Midnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble/fic for @otayuri-ficrec on tumblr!  
> It's day 5, with the theme of midnight kiss. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Yuri shuffled nervously, finally becoming aware of how close to midnight it was. 

Only a few seconds before Otabek's lips would meet his.  
Only a few seconds before Yuri's first kiss.  
Only a few seconds before they confirmed their feelings for each other.  
Only a few seconds before everything would change.

For the better, Yuri hoped. 

Yuri stared into Otabek's eyes, and Otabek stared back. They looked at each other with pure love and admiration, and they heard the countdown start.

10!

9!

Otabek grabbed Yuri's hand in his.

8!

7!

Yuri pursed his lips nervously.

6!

5!

Otabek gave Yuri a reassuring smile.

4!

3!

Yuri blushed as Otabek's other hand cupped his cheek.

2!

1!

Yuri closed his eyes as Otabek leaned in and closed the space between them. He lightly brushed his lips over Yuri's, and pecked his mouth softly. It may not have been longer than a second, but to Yuri, it was perfect.

"Happy new year, Yura."

"Happy new year, Beka."


End file.
